


Confess

by theberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberries/pseuds/theberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga is the Volleymom, Kageyama is confused, and Hinata just wants this to be over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I haven't written any fic in a really long time, and this is my first time writing Haikyuu fic, so if the characters are a little OOC or my writing is lacking/too much in places, I'm really sorry. I'm not quite sure I accurately captured the true extent of Kageyama's never ending saltiness, too.  
> If there's any mistakes, don't hesitate to comment or message me on Tumblr (I'm tobihina).  
> And lastly, enjoy the small gay volleyball babies being awkward and weird.

The club room was warm. Kageyama's skin was slick with sweat. His arms were sore and he was satisfied. He hummed quietly with his eyes closed as he peeled his damp shirt off and began digging around for a clean shirt. There was a snicker behind him. He hesitated before turning towards the offending noise. Sugawara had his hand up covering the lower half of his face, while the upper half betrayed amusement. Kageyama squinted and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side as Suga opened his eyes and looked over at Kageyama. Suga immediately wiped his face clean of humor and smiled at Kageyama. His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to ask Suga what was so funny as he looked around the rest of the room. His words were quickly silenced when he noticed Hinata standing half naked and flushed red all over on the other side of the room. Hinata was staring right at him with wide eyes and his shirt twisted in his hands. The room was devoid of members beyond Suga, Hinata, and Kageyama. 

"What's wrong with you?" Kageyama snapped. Hinata let out a high pitched noise of alarm before rushing to dress and running out the room. As the door slammed behind Hinata, Suga doubled over in laughter. Kageyama repeated his question, directed at Suga this time. 

He was intensely confused and mildy alarmed at Hinata's strange behavior coupled with Suga's undying laughter. Suga righted himself and wiped his eyes, but didn't reply to Kageyama's question. 

"Go home, Kageyama," Suga smiled with mischief lighting up his words. Kageyama was standing with his shirt still in his hands as Suga pushed the door open and left. 

He blinked. "What the fuck," he whispered into the empty room. 

The next day was no better than the one previous. Neither was any after it. Hinata was growing increasingly distracted during practice and never waited to leave with the rest of the team afterwards. 

"If he has a girlfriend, I," Tanaka choked, his face lowered, and his fist close to his chest, "I will never forgive him." When he looked up, his eyes were misty. Nishinoya quickly nodded in agreement. 

Kageyama seriously doubted Hinata had a girlfriend. He also doubted that someone like Hinata would ever let anything get in his way of playing volleyball to the best of his abilities. The thought of Hinata having a girlfriend had never occurred to him before, though. He blinked. Something washed over him. He shivered. 

"Kageyama, why don't you go check on Hinata. See what he's up to, y'know," Suga suggested. His face was hard to decode. Daichi's words of agreement were lost of Kageyama. 

"Uh, sure, I guess," he murmured. Hinata having a girlfriend was still in the back of his mind. Why did that mess with him? Shouldn't he be glad Hinata might have someone to expel all his energy onto? His chest tightened. 

When Kageyama got home, he stopped long enough to drop his things and throw on some warmer clothes before getting on his bike and cycling to Hinata's house. He'd been there before when practice was cancelled and the pair didn't want to stop playing volleyball a single day. The trip was quiet. It had rained that day and the air was cool against his skin. 

When Kageyama arrived at Hinata's house, he realised what he was doing. He stopped. Was this weird? Was it weird to just randomly show up at your teammates house? A teammate who was also your rival, no less. Kageyama had no clue. He knocked anyway. 

There was no noise or movement at first. After a few seconds, he heard someone instead shout for their mother. After a minute of no one coming to the door, Kageyama heard shuffling and then the click of a lock. The door cracked open in front of him. Hinata's eye was the only thing Kageyama could see. 

"What?" Hinata asked, dragging it out. 

Kageyama hadn't really thought this far through. "Th- the team is worried about you," he stuttered out. Hinata squinted at him from the slim opening. 

"I'm busy," he said as he started closing the door. Kageyama slammed his hand on the wood and pushed. The door opened easily as Hinata was not expecting it. Kageyama pushed the door wide open. Hinata was standing there in nothing but his boxers with his eyes giant. He made a loud noise of horror that Kageyama ignored in favor of stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Hinata appeared to be home alone. 

"What's up with you?" Kageyama sneered. 

"What's up with me?" Hinata yelped, "What's up with you?" 

Kageyama blinked. "You've been missing every ball lately, and are no where to be found after practice," Kageyama stated plainly, "Why." 

Hinata crossed his arms. "I don't have to tell you anything," he responded bitterly. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth. His face was dark in a scowl. "Tell me," he demanded in a dangerous voice. 

"No," Hinata snapped. His nose was high in the air in his attempted to look down it at Kageyama. 

Kageyama took a step towards Hinata. Fear flashed across his face as he started to take a step back before he thought better of it and stood his ground. Another step and Kageyama was a foot from Hinata. Kageyama realised at that moment that coming at Hinata like this probably wasn't the best method of getting what was wrong with Hinata out of him. 

He took a step back before clearing his throat. "Have you had dinner yet?" 

Emotions washed through Hinata's features. First confusion, then alarm, then more confusion, before he finally settled on hesitant caution. "Why?" he bumbled past his lips. 

"Have you?" 

"Uh, no." 

"May I stay for dinner?" 

Hinata stood quiet for a few moments before starting to laugh. "Sure, I guess, but no one else is here." He turned and started for the kitchen. Kageyama followed him closely. He sat at the small table nestled in the room as Hinata rustled around the cupboards. Kageyama stared at Hinata as he moved around the kitchen cooking. He didn't know that Hinata knew how to cook. 

Kageyama didn't realise that food was sitting in front of him until Hinata's chair scraped loudly across the tile. He lost focus long before as he stared at Hinata's bare back as he cooked. 

They ate in silence. The meal was simple, but delicious. When they were done, Hinata picked up their dishes and brought them to the sink. Kageyama shot up from his chair. "Let me help," he rushed out as he walked up next to Hinata at the sink. Hinata nodded jerkily. Kageyama scrubbed and Hinata dried. 

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked quietly as Kageyama dried his hands. 

"I told you, the team is worried about you. Suga asked me to come check on you," Kageyama grunted, careful to keep malice out of his tone as best he could manage. 

Hinata's eyes widened. "Suga?" he murmured. The name seemed to be asked with no expectation of a reply. Red coloured Hinata's face. "Of course Suga," Hinata slumped and stomped grumpily out of the kitchen and towards his room. 

"What do you mean of course?" Kageyama pushed, following him. The day Hinata started acting weird flashed through his mind. 

Hinata threw himself onto his bed with a pout ingrained into his face. Kageyama's confusion must have been incredibly apparent on him, because when Hinata raised his head to sneak a glance at him, he laughed. He sat up on the bed and sighed loudly. "I guess this means I have to make good on my promise," Hinata groaned as he raked his hands down his face. 

Kageyama stood awkwardly in the opening of the room. "What promise?" 

A muffled sound slipped out from behind Hinata's hands. 

"What?" 

Another noise sounded, slightly more audible this time, but no easier to decipher. 

"If you aren't going to just say it then-" 

"I like you, you idiot," Hinata shouted, suddenly standing. His eyes were closed and his face was full of frustration, but it was laced with fear. 

Kageyama looked around without moving his body. "What?" he breathed. What was happening? Did Hinata really say that? Did Suga make him promise to tell him? The last thought was the easiest to push out, so he did. 

Hinata seemed to deflate when Kageyama spoke. "That's your reaction?" Hinata responded, bewildered. He laughed and tension seemed to ebb out of him. He sat back down on his bed. After a few moments of nothing but their breathing, Hinata huffed loudly before answering Kageyama's question. "Yeah," he whispered, "He got me to tell him and then he told me he'd tell the whole club if I didn't tell you the next time we were alone." 

Silence washed over the room. Hinata seemed to be holding his breath. He couldn't meet Kageyama's eyes. He finally moved from the door in favor of sitting next to Hinata. The conversation that must have happened between Suga and Hinata was something he had no issue imagining. 

"Are you gonna say anything?" Hinata frowned, crossing his arms. 

"I like you, too," Kageyama said slowly. 

Hinata seemed to stop breathing all together. His eyes flew wide as he slowly turned to Kageyama. "What?" 

They stared at each other in tense silence for a few minutes before Hinata exploded into laughter. He squeezed his sides and nearly fell off his bed. After a few minutes of his light laugh bouncing through the room, he composed himself enough to say, "You've got that constipated look on your face again." Kageyama clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before shouting "Dumbass" and squeezing the crown of Hinata's head. Hinata took this as an invitation to jump on Kageyama and pin him down. Surprise ran through Kageyama before he realised what happened. He fought back, but Hinata had pinned his wrists down and was securely seated on Kageyama's waist. After struggling for a few moments, Kageyama gave in. 

Both of their faces were red from the confessions and the struggle. Hinata hung over Kageyama. Their faces were less than a foot apart. 

"Hinata," Kageyama breathed. Hinata was getting closer. "Hinata," he whispered again. 

"What?" The air of the word slid out of Hinata and was quickly swallowed by Kageyama. 

Kageyama started to reply, but found Hinata's lips against his own. They sat still on each other as the two realised what was happening. Hinata began to move away, but was stopped by a hand on his neck that crushed his lips back down onto Kageyama. The kiss filled Kageyama with warmth as he moved against Hinata's mouth. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to kiss Hinata forever. He felt Hinata's hands slip down his arms and onto his body. His hands snaked up Kageyama's shirt to rest on the sides of his waist and his breath hitched. Kageyama bit Hinata's bottom lip and the noise he made turned Kageyama to liquid. 

When they finally pulled apart, Hinata's pupils were blown wide and they were both utterly deprived of oxygen. Hinata started to move away, but he was immediately pulled down and back against Kageyama. 

Kageyama didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, Hinata was gone. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but apparently all the stress of Hinata being weird and then the endless kisses wore his out. There was noise outside of Hinata's door. It sounded like voices. 'Shit, his parents came home.' 

He quietly pulled himself out of the bed and shuffled to the door. He pressed his ear against it. Definitely voices. He couldn't make out Hinata's, but he definitely heard the voice of a girl. They got closer and Kageyama stumbled back to the bed. Hinata slid the door open. His mother was right behind him. She smiled and waved at him. 

"Hello," she greeted him cheerfully, "Shouyou didn't warn me that you'd be staying the night, but as long as your mother agrees, it's perfectly fine if you stay." 

Kageyama nodded in one quick, jerky motion. Hinata's mother smiled again before turning and walking away. 

"I told her you came over to do homework, but fell asleep and I just didn't have the heart to wake you," he finished the sentence in a high pitch voice, with his bottom lip stuck out and his hands against his heart. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kageyama's voice came out gruff. 

Hinata paused and looked everywhere except Kageyama's face. After a few moments in silence, he mumbled, "You looked really cute." 

"Do you want to date?" Kageyama asked suddenly. 

Hinata blinked a few times, surprised. "Like... date like boyfriends?" 

Heat washed over Kageyama's face as he nodded. 

Hinata looked like his grin was going to split his face in half. "Y- Yeah," he managed. 

Kageyama only got the first half of the word "good" out before being tackled by Hinata and pulled into another bruising kiss.


End file.
